


Father and Son

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and his oldest son discuss marriage. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Another story posted on ff.net
> 
> Yes, I know this is corny, but then, I am the corniest person on the planet. I thought I'd post it here on Father's Day to wish all the Dads Happy Father's Day!

Rick Castle was sitting at his desk, writing, taking advantage of the peace in his home. Not that the house was really loud now that he and Kate were empty nesters. As he had that thought, the doorbell rang. He got up from the desk, walked to the front door, looked out the peephole and saw James. Why was he here instead of at his job in Washington, DC? It was a Wednesday, for goodness sake. He quickly opened the door, and his son grabbed him in a bear hug.

“Dad! Heck, you look good. But does that make me some kind of narcissist since I look like you? Except for all that gray hair you have, old man!” James laughed as he added that last bit. James, at 30, was a replica of his father. The two men walked into the living room as they talked.

“So why are you here? Is everything all right? How long are you staying? Your mother’s not home right now, she’s with Hannah, helping with the babies,” Rick stopped to reflect on his newest grandchildren, twin grandsons. But he then turned to see James’ face get serious. Oh no, thought Rick.

“Everything’s fine. I’m kind of glad Mom’s not here right now. I really feel like I need some fatherly advice,” said the young man. “I’ve got some stuff I’m going through. And then I realized how much I missed being able to just talk to you. “

“Well, I don’t know how much advice I can give a major player in DC politics,” Rick teased his son. The family had been surprised when James took the DC job after law school. He had always planned on being a family lawyer but when he was recruited to work in the senior New York Senator’s office, he couldn’t resist. And he had been great at it, rapidly rising in the ranks. There was talk that the Senator was being groomed for President, and James could be working in the White House someday. “What can I do for you, son?” Rick asked.

“Dad, I was offered a new job; a great non-profit has asked me to be lead counsel,” said James.

“Wow, James. I know that’s what you really wanted to do. Why are you hesitating?” asked his father.

“You know what, Dad? Now that I’ve said it out loud, I’m not hesitating anymore. I’m leaving politics and I’m going to work for a non-profit. Thank goodness you and Mom gave me the condo when I graduated. I won’t have to worry about less pay!” He laughed, and shook his head. “Thanks Dad. I knew you’d help. And now my other dilemma; I want to propose to Emma. But I’m scared to death. How can I ask her to marry me when I’m scared?” Emma was James’ girlfriend, and an old school friend of his younger brother, Alex. When she moved to Virginia to go to college, Alex had asked James to show her around. James had not only showed her DC, he had fallen in love with her. When she graduated, she got a job teaching kindergarten in a private school. “How did you know the right time to propose to Mom?” 

“James, I think it’s fine that you scared to propose. I’d be kind of worried about you if you weren’t. But let me tell you, as a guy who struck out twice before he hit a home run, it was when I was scared of marriage that I knew it was the right time. You see, when I proposed to Meredith, I was doing it because I thought it was the right thing to do. I was cocky and arrogant, and I really loved myself too much. That marriage did give me something amazing – your sister Alexis – but that’s about it. Sadly, I didn’t learn anything from it, and I was doomed to repeat my mistakes in my marriage to Gina. But then I met your mother. And boy, did she challenge me! But she made me want to be a better man. And she taught me so much. But it wasn’t easy or smooth. And the day I proposed, I was shaking in my boots. But obviously, it all worked out. We’ve been married for over 30 years, have three kids together, and now we’re starting on grandchildren together. Marriage can be an amazing ride, son,” Rick looked at James. He still looked very serious. “Here, son, let me show you something. He went over to the safe, opened it, and reached in. He pulled out a velvet box. 

“As you probably remember, your Gram was over the top. But when it came to certain things, she was a traditionalist. She believed in holding on to jewelry to hand down to children and grandchildren. A few years before she died, she showed this to me and told me to hand it to you when you wanted to propose – if I felt the woman was right for you. I think Emma is perfect for you, son. She is a wonderful, kind, thoughtful, intelligent person. In so many ways, she reminds me of your mom. This was your great grandmother’s ring; she and your great grandpa were married for many years and were very happy. I hope that Emma says yes and that you are both happy forever,” Rick got choked up as he said this to his son. He handed the box to James, who opened it and smiled.

“Dad, this is a beautiful ring. Emma will love it. Thank you for being here for me today and for whenever I needed you. You are an amazing father,” Now James got choked up. He hugged his dad tightly and smiled. “Well, I’m going to grab a plane and get back to DC. I’ve got a job to quit, another to accept and a question to ask. Thanks again, Dad,” The men hugged again, and Rick walked James to the door. 

Six months later, Rick thought of that afternoon as he danced at his son’s wedding. He was the luckiest man on the planet. He had four great kids, now three wonderful children-in-law (even if he’d never admit that to his daughters’ husbands), four fantastic grandchildren with hopes for more, and a wonderful wife. Yes, as he once told Kate, his dreams do come true. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
